Current diagnostic analyzers often use a large number of costly, space-consuming, complex, and high-maintenance devices to transfer reaction vessels into detection systems in order to detect conditions of samples held within the reaction vessels. Other diagnostic analyzers have shutter devices to place samples in a dark environment for optical analysis; however, the shutter devices may allow external light leakage. Other current diagnostic analyzers have varying issues.
A diagnostic analyzer and method of use is needed to overcome or reduce one or more issues associated with one or more of the current diagnostic analyzers.